1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench that can release a socket easily and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a wrench body 81 having a handle 80, a ratchet wheel (not shown) mounted in the wrench body 81, a direction control mechanism 82 mounted on a first side of the wrench body 81 and engaged with the ratchet wheel to control an operation direction of the ratchet wheel, a drive member 83 having a first portion mounted on a second side of the wrench body 81 and a second portion provided with a square driving head 84 for mounting a socket (not shown), and a ball 85 movably mounted on the driving head 84 of the drive member 83 and pressed on the socket to lock the socket on the driving head 84 of the drive member 83. However, a user has to exert a force on the socket and the wrench body 81 to detach the socket from the driving head 84 of the drive member 83, so that the socket cannot be detached from the driving head 84 of the drive member 83 easily and rapidly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.